


猎鹰和冬兵的那点事儿

by sjlzwd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Captain America Sam Wilson, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlzwd/pseuds/sjlzwd
Summary: 相声组的若干JQ（不是）😂还是Stucky，总是Stucky，只不过这是猎鹰和冬兵的主场及互动，队长基本都是隐藏boss，哈哈！猎冬相声组友情向，Stucky的cp向预警：队长血清失效写着玩玩，大家看着乐乐。附上LOFTER合集链接http://www.lofter.com/collection/sjlzwd/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=1074604





	1. 1

事情是从这个时候开始不一样的。 

当叫嚣着“黑鬼去死”的恐怖分子把恶毒的言语扔到猎鹰脸上，冬兵一个铁拳把他的牙打掉了三颗，鼻血喷在高楼天台上搞了一大摊。

“你不用这样。”猎鹰面无表情：“他已经投降了.Fury会让你交一厚沓报告来解释为什么违反规定。”

冬兵耸耸肩：“人犯归你。”  
他用飞爪固定好位置，向大厦底部跳跃式进发。

夜已深，从他们所在的楼顶可以俯瞰整个城市的灯火以及楼宇间暗沉的深渊。

猎鹰追上他。

“把你的破绳子收了。”猎鹰说。

“你认为我会从这么高直接跳下去？是我疯了还是你疯了？”冬兵撇嘴。

“放手，会有好事发生。”猎鹰坚持。

两人的风镜和护目镜近距离对视了几秒，然后，这件事真的发生了。

冬兵以一种极为放松的方式松了手，整个人舒展开来，后仰倒进了黑夜里，像一个大字。他深褐色的头发在清冽的夜风中凌乱舞动。

猎鹰蹬紧墙壁，俯冲而下，宽大的机械羽翼完全展开，平行笼罩住他自己和面前的冬兵，两人以同样的速度保持着半臂的距离平行下坠。

“你看起来并不害怕。”猎鹰说，这不是一个疑问句。

“怕什么，死亡吗？”冬兵闭上了眼睛，好像他在两天两夜的玩命追捕后突然发现自己也是个人，需要睡一觉了。

猎鹰在离地最后一米的高度抱住了拥有钢铁手臂的褐发战士，公主抱，别问他为什么，谢谢。

 

“你该减肥了。”猎鹰说。

冬兵滚进汽车后座，脸朝下趴窝，拒绝再做任何善后工作：“这你得和Steve说，一天五顿，每顿四人份，猪都没有这样喂的。”

 

猎鹰的大白眼隔着镜片翻给了冬兵的屁股。


	2. 2

“你可以抱着它。”冬兵指了指他的振金手臂。

猎鹰沉默地往冬兵身边又贴近了一点，但没有抱。注意，他没有抱上去，他还没冻得完全失去尊严，虽然他的男子气概在银白柔软的貂皮大衣覆盖下已所剩无几。

冬兵轻笑。他在雪地里趴成一个人形坑，两条腿埋得看不见，肩背笔挺，托枪的左手依旧很稳。他已在这埋伏了一天半，只穿着他那套见鬼的伪装防寒服，而猎鹰才来不到半小时就TM快冻成一只死鸟了。

“你真的不必来的。”冬兵说。  
他准是调高了手臂温度，这会儿猎鹰靠近他的半边又能感觉到手指了。  
“我判断他们提前得到了消息，这次大概率无功而返。”

“那你为什么还在这白挨冻？”猎鹰皱眉：“可以早点上报走人，让Fury查查内鬼。”

“已经报告过了，但任务时间是40小时，做满比较好。还有8分钟。”冬兵没有分神去看时间，但他的精确性无人怀疑。

猎鹰尝试放出红翼来辅助侦查，但它才飞出几米，漫天的风雪就阻碍了控制视野，机身顷刻挂霜而变得跌跌撞撞。  
猎鹰心疼又沮丧，赶紧把小家伙收回，笨拙的手指抠掉上面的冰雪。  
“见鬼的地方，你到底怎么能看见目标的？就凭那个黑眼圈一样的眼罩？”  
“我能看到月亮上的岩土，”冬兵说：“你要吗？我狙下来送你。”  
猎鹰反应了一会儿：“滚！你在和我调情吗？”

冬兵嗤笑，他从雪地里扒拉出一个枪匣，开始慢条斯理地拆卸枪支，又细致地把每个组件放进去装好：“我有Steve了." 

他朝猎鹰伸出手，猎鹰不得不把死沉死沉的超级战士拖出雪坑，帮他拍掉身上厚厚的一层雪，这可比红翼难清理多了，有些地方都冻成冰坨子了。

“所以，我大老远飞来就为了这个？把你扶起来，再当个司机送你回家？我在空军服役时得过不少勋章，要我拿给你看看吗？”  
他把懒得自己走的冬兵大佬架在肩头，但这并不代表他不会抱怨。

“我又没叫你来。”冬兵说。

“我以为我们是一个队的。”猎鹰有点受伤。

“那你更应该听队长的话，在家待着。”冬兵说。

猎鹰给他打开舱门后使劲一甩，让大佬的屁股重重摔在机舱地板上：“死心吧，我永远不会叫你队长，我认的队长只有一个。”

并不全为了置气，他和Natasha借的这件貂一进温暖的舱内就化得到处水，他要是不赶快把大衣弄干净就要完得蛋蛋的了。

冬兵意外地没回呛，他在地板上又坐了一会儿，向后挪让后背和头靠在墙上，从背包里翻出一套备用衣物，开始费劲儿地往下撕裤子。

“WOW，WOW，你在干什么？！”  
猎鹰真的不想大惊小怪，但他没办法，特别是在不可避免地看到冬兵裤子下面的两条大腿之后，他更是没法停下来。  
“我靠！你的腿全TM紫了！你冻伤了！我就说你需要后援吧！我不来你要怎么用这两条烂腿走回去？”

“你能别再嚷嚷的话，我还能告诉你为什么我的烂屁股还能坐的住地板。”冬兵头也不抬，从战术背心里摸出一支软膏开始涂抹。

猎鹰感到愧疚，他刚才是不是把冬兵直接摔地上了？  
他早该想到即使是超级士兵，有些疼痛也是一样存在的。  
他们只是好的快，不是不会伤。

“别露出那种脸。”冬兵涂好了腿，开始脱上衣。“你知道，他们训练过我疼痛和寒冷的阀值会比较高。何况这些只是看着严重，其实没什么。”  
猎鹰没法控制地盯着他肿胀通红的膝关节和僵在一起的脚趾。

“Fury怎么能让你出这样的任务，我要去找他说说。”

冬兵无所谓地耸肩：“我知情同意。”  
他现在已经涂完了前胸，开始胡乱把药挤在后背上。

猎鹰看不过去，把药接过来帮他涂抹：“我要告诉队长。”

Fury不一定听他的，他也很难说服冬兵，但他知道队长一定可以。

一瞬间，他的视线被掀翻朝上，巨大的冲力将他的背部撞在地板上。

迅疾，冰冷，毫不花哨。

冬兵跨坐在他的胸腹之上，金属手肘抵住他的咽喉。他赤裸而红肿，肩头链接假肢的部分青肿不堪，他的眼神像某种无生命的材料，让猎鹰脊背发凉、瞳孔紧缩。

“你不会告诉Steve。一天，最多两天，我会恢复成可以回家的样子，而在那之前，你会做一个好队友，什么都不知道，不会让事情变得复杂，我们说清楚了吗？”

猎鹰把头偏向一边，他知道自己越界了。  
“OK。”

这事不算完。他和冬兵也绝壁当不了朋友。


	3. 拆伙

“不批准。”  
Nick Fury说：“Romanoff特工和Clint一组一直很稳定，她不要你。”

猎鹰不死心：“Agent 13也可以，女队员都可以。”

“Agent13负责内勤，你要改做情报分析？”

猎鹰换话题：“反正我不要和Barnes组队，我和他性格不合。”

Fury用仅有的一只眼睛瞪出了三只眼睛的效果。  
“Wilson特工，你必须了解，我这不是婚介所，你和冬兵也不是搞对象。性格不合？你要不要再算算星座、血型？”

猎鹰心里一万句MMP不能讲：“那Brock Rumlow行了吧？他不是刚被招安了还没组队吗？我愿意带他，我们交过手，比别人熟。”  
他已经饥不择食了，Fxxk，这什么见鬼的比喻。

“叉骨啊，”Fury若有所思，“你倒是提醒我了，他确实还没人组，目前只能待命，没法出任务。但他组队申请的三个志愿填的是冬兵冬兵和冬兵。你确定要拆伙？那也行，我让他俩凑一对儿。”

猎鹰以肉眼可见的速度瘪了。  
“不敢相信。”他委屈：“我确实进门晚点，资历浅点儿，但是难道人就都那么现实，一个想和我组队的都没有？我的优点呢？就没人看得到吗？”

Fury露出大白牙：“有一个---------不是已经组给你了？”

\--------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------  
电梯维修，猎鹰呼哧呼哧爬完十层楼梯从基地出来时，他脑袋还是晕的：

冬兵.人形兵器.人际关系冷感.Barnes的第一和唯一组队志愿是我。

这TM堪比科幻小说，根本没可能是真的。

确实，他们都很酷，都有型有款有战斗力；一个是空战大师，一个是战场传奇；猎鹰的展翼可达15米，冬兵的重狙枪可以码穿月球；猎鹰的红翼可以360度侦查，冬兵的手臂可以离体操作；更别提两人近战配合也十分完美，冬兵能补足猎鹰的力量和经验，而猎鹰则可以补足冬兵的移动幅度和速度，每次出任务，他们的空地配合完美的有如水银泻地，酣畅淋漓，无往不利……他们简直太……不配了。

猎鹰的心脏怦怦怦，他们虽然不配，但是，冬兵主动选择了他，这说明冬兵认可他，也愿意和他为伴。  
据Fury说，最后拍板的还是队长，他过滤了所有申请和冬兵一队的人员，只剩下了猎鹰。

他，猎鹰，SamWilson被队长如此信任，信任到足以保护队长的心脏。

猎鹰的心鼓噪的太大声了，他不得不用力按了一下胸口.  
他还能怎样做？为了这样的认可和信任，那点不配和性格不合还有什么不能忍呢？

“申请撤回。SW。”猎鹰给Fury发送短信，想了想又追加一句：“暂时的。”

“别再来烦我。NF”他的长官回复他。


	4. 一些好的，一些坏的

有时候，和冬兵出任务很轻松。

“为什么你穿燕尾服招蜂引蝶，我却要扮成服务员给人端茶倒酒？”  
猎鹰忿忿不平地扯着他的劣质领结。

“因为这是个白人至上的宴会，而你黑了几个色号？”  
冬兵愉快地站在甜食区吃泡芙，奶油爆裂出来粘上他的嘴角，再被他用舌尖飞快地舔掉。

“你在对我的肤色进行攻击吗？”  
猎鹰黑着脸，但他的内心奇异地并不感到气愤。

“得了吧，你同样懂得正视不平等。”这家伙将半根手指放进嘴里吮的样子像是在犯罪。

“看在上帝的份上，你吃太多了，谁会看上你这种嗜甜如命的饭桶？”  
猎鹰也饿了，而且这也太没形象了，“别忘了你的任务！”

“没食欲，没性欲。”冬兵说，“你对男人间的性吸引力一无所知。”

猎鹰惊诧地发现他暂停了通讯，而目标竟然真向冬兵走去，两人的表情都微醺又带着笑意，而冬兵看起来竟然有点羞涩。他们说笑了一会儿，男人吃掉了冬兵手中咬了一半的泡芙，然后并肩离开了会场。

奥斯卡欠他一座小金人，真的。

二十分钟后。

酒店高层的一扇玻璃被一只金属手臂无声地粉碎，猎鹰眼疾手快地抱住了看也不看就迈出窗外的燕尾服青年，他的怀里还用桌布兜了个小包裹。

“真的？万一我没等在这儿接住你呢？”猎鹰有点后怕。

“事实上你在。”

“得手了？”猎鹰有点惊叹他的效率。

冬兵挥了挥手里的磁盘。

“那个小包裹是什么？”好奇可以有吧。

“我让他叫到客房的甜点。”

“不敢相信……你还没吃够？！”

冬兵解开包裹，拿出一个给猎鹰：“要尝尝吗？”

猎鹰不作声了，这家做的确实还挺好吃的。

“谢谢，这些都是给我带的吗？”这家伙其实还挺好人的。

冬兵又把包裹系上了：“那一个是给你吃的，剩下的打包回去给Steve。”

猎鹰并没有嫉妒。  
这是带给队长的，难道他会嫉妒队长吗？

他只是觉得自己之前把冬兵想得太体贴有点草率。

“哦，队长也爱吃泡芙吗？”

冬兵看了他一眼。

“不是用来吃的。”

\----------------------------  
\----------------------------  
有时候，和冬兵出任务可以聊天。

上帝才知道他为什么和这个冷漠的家伙有的聊。

“我以为你会喜欢可乐呢，不是说二战时大兵都是为了可乐才战斗的吗？”

“我是为了苹果派，Steve才喜欢可乐。”

冬兵说起队长和旧时光的表情总是很温柔，他的眼角漾起微笑的纹路，绿眼睛像某种被暖风吹皱的湖水。

“那时我常常需要把Dum Dum他们的钱赢光来给Steve攒可乐，他战后休整时灌可乐的样子和水牛没两样。”

“哇……”猎鹰脑补了队长豪迈的把可乐倒进喉咙的样子，感觉有点好笑。

 

“说起赌博，你真把Clint赢得在天台脱内裤遛鸟了吗？拍照片了吗？这会大卖的！”

冬兵微微笑着，把一颗子弹送进逃兵的左边膝盖：“原版给Natalia了。”

猎鹰想想就激动：“那她有没有说想甩掉Clint这个傻屌？”

冬兵给了他沉重的一瞥：“相信我，兄弟，她真不是你能搞定的类型。”

猎鹰其实不是很明白为什么Clint都能行，自己却不行，但是佳人确实死死绑牢在Clint那棵歪脖树上，他也无可奈何。

“咱们局新来了一个姑娘，叫Misty，辣透了！，那胸，那腿，你觉得怎么样？”

冬兵收拾好现场：“不关心，收队。”

 

两人默默地开车返回基地，猎鹰几次忍不住从后视镜里偷偷看冬兵。

“What？”冬兵闭着眼睛问。

“可能有点冒昧，但是，你真的对姑娘毫无兴致吗？”他又看了看冬兵：“不愿意的话你可以不回答，我只是有点好奇，你是天生就对男人感兴趣吗？还是因为是队长，你知道，日久生情什么的？绝无歧视的意思。”

冬兵像是睡着了。

“好吧，聊天愉快。”猎鹰讪讪地给自己找了个台阶下，他本来也没指望冬兵一定回答他。

 

车辆在沉默中继续行驶了两个街区，冬兵的声音忽然从后面传来了。

“只因为他。”

 

\----------------------------  
\----------------------------

有时候，和冬兵出任务是场灾难。

“你说，你是不是找死？！你疯了吗？！”  
猎鹰把冬兵重重的摔在地上，废旧的隧道在他身后不到10米处爆炸坍塌，带动附近的土地发出沉闷的回响，这里狭窄逼仄，他的右边翅膀被压折破损，两个人都灰头土脸的。

“那只是个已经死去的孩子，你却差点把自己的命搭上，你到底有什么毛病？！”  
恐怖分子把炸弹绑在死去的婴儿身上不是他们的错，他们不是神，没法拯救所有人。

“还有，你为什么又不通知我单独接任务。我是个摆设吗？没用时就可以丢一边不看？你有没有把我当成队友？！”他真的气坏了，一秒也没法忍受这个自大又自私的男人了。

“任务不复杂，地形也不利于你行动。”  
冬兵说，他把残破的躯体包好，背在身上：“你需要去升级机翼，两侧的结合点还是太不结实了。”

“去NM的不结实！”  
猎鹰狂躁的大吼：“听着，如果我没赶来，你这次真的会死。你到底有没有把自己的命放在心上？你怎么敢对自己这么漫不经心？！”

冬兵低下眼睛：“我有分寸。”

猎鹰冲上去揪住冬兵的衣领：

“你知道队长有多在乎你，就不能为了他多注意点吗？！你TM有没有想过，失去你他该怎么生活下去？！”

冬兵把他的手拿开：“更好地生活下去？”

猎鹰全身颤抖：

“你的血根本是冷的，Barnes, 我真不知道怎么忍了你这么久。”

冬兵笑笑：“为了你的队长？”

他理了理衣领，小心地把那个婴儿抱在怀里离开.

“你是个好朋友，Samuel。有你是Steve的幸运。我也很放心。  
我知道你找过再Fury申请调离，再去一次吧，这次他会同意的。”


	5. 约访

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想队长了吗

猎鹰来到Steve给他的地址，他不明白哪里出了错，这看起来是个死胡同，而红砖墙面上看不出哪里有户人家。

“Sam，正等着你呢。”  
熟悉的男声，墙面突变出一团虚影，Steve Rogers在影的另一端显露出来。

“队长。”猎鹰情绪有点复杂。

“叫我Steve，快进来。”

猎鹰迈进墙面，虚影恢复成墙壁，他的面前是Steve和冬兵家的走廊和客厅。

“喔，我是来到九又四分之三站台了吗？”

“全息投影。”Steve 引导他坐进沙发：“在我看来，魔法和科技其实有颇多相通之处。”

“所以你有在补电影。”

“是啊，哈利波特系列，Bucky和我已经补到阿兹卡班囚徒了，顺便一提，Bucky认为小天狼星人很不错。”

猎鹰表示赞同。

Steve看起来相当好。

红润，健康，四肢匀称，身材颀长而挺拔。他还是穿着没什么品味可言的白背心，只是它不再紧绷在身上------Steve比拥有血清的时候小了一号，但看起来似乎更好了。

他看起来更像一个普通人，像纽约街头偶尔惊艳时光的帅哥，而不是一个只适合远望的超级英雄。

桌上堆满了食物，水果、西兰花、烤肉和香肠，还有半个苹果派。  
Steve给他开了啤酒：“吃晚饭没？要不要来点？Bucky最近胃口好像不太好，我给他做的苹果派他都没吃完，以前他最爱苹果派了。”

猎鹰：“……不了，谢谢。”  
增重对飞行作战单位可不是件好玩的事，何况他还需要靠身材吸引异性，他还单身，谢谢。

“Bucky在洗澡，抱歉我们之前在。。。忙，差点忘了你约的时间。”

“……没关系。”

猎鹰真的不想知道他们在忙什么。

“So，Misty怎么样？Bucky说你对人家有意思。他和Fury推荐了那姑娘和你组队。”  
Steve也坐在沙发边喝酒，一边调侃他。

“什么？……不，我还不算认识她，我只是，她看起来还不错......我只是，”猎鹰看着自己的啤酒瓶口，好像那里反射的光有多么吸引他的注意。

“我只是以为Barnes根本没在听我说什么。”

Steve轻轻笑：“相信我，他超八卦的。”  
说起Bucky，他显得更放松了，整个人滑进沙发里陷进去。

猎鹰耸肩：“一点儿也看不出来。”

Steve兴奋起来：“真的，他谁的事都知道，嘴巴还特别坏。以前Dum Dum他们和他打牌，把几岁尿床、怎么破的处都交代了。”

他的脸上满是向往的神色，Sam突然有点不忍心看。

“当时，整个咆哮队的军饷都在他手里，大伙儿轮流给他擦皮鞋。他还有个怪癖，把人家的可乐都赢过来，自己却不喝。没办法，我每天都得灌下一大堆可乐，和头水牛没两样。”

猎鹰：“……”

Steve：“怎么？”

猎鹰甩掉脑袋里吐槽的声音，他今天真的是为了正事儿来的。

“队长，对不起，我没有做好。”

Steve了然地摆手：“不用，这又不是什么需要道歉的事。  
你有权选择和喜欢的人一队，远离合不来的人。事实上，之前Bucky选择和你一组时，就预想过你可能不会喜欢他，他有心理准备。所以，没必要道歉。”

猎鹰苦笑：“是啊，我是你给他的唯一选项，不选我还能选谁呢？……并不是说我有意见，你知道，我很感激你对我的信任。我也想尽力做好的，但是我猜……我还是搞砸了。”

Steve的眼睛眯起来：“Fury是这样和你说的吗？我给Bucky选择的你？”

猎鹰抬头：“不是吗？”

Steve缓慢地摇了摇头。

“认真的？在他经历了那么多糟糕的事后，你认为我还会拿走他的任何选择权，在任何事上，就像那些混蛋们曾对他做的一样？”

“即使他的选择危及生命？”

“特别是当他的选择危及生命。”Steve的眼神变得坚定。  
“只在小事上给他选择，大事上却要按我的喜好行事，那算什么自由？”

猎鹰不明白，这可绝不是他以为的答案：“我以为你不会喜欢失去他的这个主意。”

Steve也苦笑了：“Hell，当然不。但是，在我一意孤行的时候，Bucky从来都选择相信我，站在我的身边。现在换我支持他，我也不能太差劲，不是吗？”

猎鹰真的很难理解这个。

“Come on，别那么垂头丧气的。现在你知道我们家在哪里了，即使以后你们不组队，仍然可以来过电影夜。”

猎鹰努力让自己振作一点。  
“队长，事实上，我还没有离队。我是找了Fury，但我是去把申请拿回来。我和Barnes程序上仍是一队的。我想……也许我应该找他好好谈一次，之前我们都太冲动了。”

Steve极力想表现的若无其事，但他的眼睛发亮了。  
猎鹰感激他为了不给自己压力而维持的平静。

“当然，我去催他。”  
Steve胡乱灌了口酒，从沙发上一跃而起，脚步轻快地走了几步，又停顿。

他转过身来，蓝眼睛满是真诚。  
猎鹰真的不明白，为什么一个人目睹了如此多的残酷，经历了如此漫长的岁月，体会过如此刻骨的孤独，竟还能保持这样清澈纯净的眼睛。

“Sam，”  
他说：”谢谢，不管你们谈的怎么样。我很幸运有你们两个。”

猎鹰低下头，他可不能哭。  
“不，队长，那幸运是我的。”

能追随Steve Rogers这样的人，他无疑非常幸运。

他想起Barnes。  
虽然他们不熟，但猎鹰知道，Barnes也必定这样以为。


	6. 喝酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞需要糖不是吗？

“再来点儿？”

冬兵起身走向冰箱，他半长的头发因为没有吹一直滴水，黑色无袖背心的肩胛骨处洇湿了一块，猎鹰不能停下来地朝那块深色看。

“不确定这是个好主意。”  
猎鹰酒量还不错，但他们已经喝光了他带来的葡萄酒，又各自喝了快一打啤酒，他感觉自己差不多了。

冬兵耸了耸肩，背对他发出了一个难以分辨的喉音。

猎鹰无力地翻了个白眼，他改主意了。

“给我带一瓶吧，谢谢。”

从队长一个多小时前出门采购（实际是为了给他们制造谈话便利）后，他们除了对着喝酒，什么也没谈。

猎鹰一开始还试着寒暄来开启话题，但是和一个话少的冬兵交谈真的痛苦，而且毫无进展。

如果一会儿冬兵仍然说什么都不搭腔，那猎鹰至少得保证自己手里还有瓶酒，总比干坐着强。

 

“试试这个。”

一个大方砖形状的蓝色酒瓶被丢进猎鹰怀里，冬兵自己也拎着个一模一样的瓶子坐回沙发另一边，。

“伏特加?”猎鹰有点犹豫，这可不是他常喝的酒。

“啤酒没劲儿。”冬兵率先仰头灌了一口。

“认真的? 你们喝伏特加对瓶吹的？”  
猎鹰有点懵，没什么杯子啊，冰块啊，水啊，雪碧啊，柠檬啊什么的调一下？

“怕了?”冬兵咧嘴。

猎鹰不再啰嗦，他也拧开瓶盖猛灌一口。火一样的刀锋顺着喉咙一路切进腑藏，差点飙泪。

 

“开什么玩笑？新奥尔良人的字典里可没怕这个字。”

怂是不可能怂的，这辈子都不可能怂的。

 

冬兵不置可否，举瓶子和猎鹰遥敬了一下，两个人又开始你一口我一口地对着喝起来，和刚才你一瓶我一瓶喝啤酒的时候也没有什么本质的不同。

他向我祝酒了。猎鹰想着。

这是个好兆头。  
也许再多喝一点，冬兵醉了话会变多也说不定，他在退伍军人事务处可认识不少大兵，因为深重的心理创伤和PTSD，他们中的很多人在社交时都很难沟通，要靠酒来打开局面。

但事情的发展和他想的总是有些偏差。

一瓶伏特加见了底，那家伙眼神还清亮的很，而猎鹰自己的脸不知什么时候已经烫的和发烧差不多了。

“Shit.”猎鹰不服：“又是血清是吧？我酒量好得很，不可能输给你这种小白脸的。”不该忘了超级战士这一茬，他现在全身轻飘飘的。

冬兵笑笑：“相信我，你这样的，没血清我也能一人喝倒仨。”

他把自己的空酒瓶摆在茶几上，站起身来拿猎鹰手上的残酒：“谢谢你专程来这一趟，喝差不多了就回去吧。”

猎鹰死拽着不放手：“我不走，我们还没谈好。”

冬兵语气平静：“没必要。”

猎鹰有点火：“为什么没必要？我是你的搭档，和队友沟通怎么就没必要了？”

冬兵皱眉：“Fury没有告诉你吗？我们拆伙了。”

猎鹰更生气了：“没有单方面拆伙的！而且你也不能把拆伙这种事都靠别人传达，这根本不是个称职的队长干的事儿！我要求当队长！”

冬兵放弃拿他的酒瓶了，他单手向后捋了捋头发，又坐回了自己的位置：“Misty特工是新来的，你这次肯定可以当队长。”

“是咱俩的队伍！”猎鹰站起来，他知道自己现在头有点儿飘，但是他可不能错过机会，谁知道下次冬兵愿意沟通时什么鬼时间：“你，还有我，我们没有解散，因为我没同意。”

他在自己要摔倒前又坐回沙发里，揉着太阳穴抓紧说他的诉求。

“我要当队长，我来挑任务，我决定咱俩谁出任务。而你，你必须对我开诚布公，定期和我交流任务感想，我比你更能做好咱们俩的队长。”

他终于把话说出来了，这感觉实在太TM好了，他之前都快憋死了，猎鹰红光满面地想。

冬兵点了点头，但他的话却和点头的意思不一致。

“不需要了。”

他看了看表，站起身拿外套：“我们不会继续组队，你休息一下醒醒酒，我去找Steve。”

MD，油盐不进。  
猎鹰又猛灌了一口：“你知道这是过度保护吧？”  
他知道自己又越界了，但他不是很想管住自己的嘴。

“队长现在是没有血清，但这世上绝大多数人都没有血清，他们都能胜任独自出去走，而不是去街对面逛个超市都要带上保镖。队长不会喜欢这个的，他那么骄傲！”

冬兵停住了。

猎鹰的舌头不利索了，但他仍然让自己努力说清楚。  
“我也一样，我和你们比确实很普通，没有超能力，没有光辉的战斗史，可我能战斗，你不需要每次危险任务都把我给排除在外，我也不想要你这样的保护！”

冬兵在原地站了一会儿，然后慢慢走回来。他的脚步在猎鹰身前的位置停止，身形如猫一样轻盈地蹲坐，和猎鹰视线平齐。

“你说的对，一直以来他都能照顾好自己，你也是，瞎操心的只是我。”

他在笑，虽然他的眼睛没有一点温度。

“看，你不喜欢我，只是为了steve勉强忍受我，那我们为什么不干脆结束这段两人都尴尬的关系？我不再碍你的眼，而你也可以和Misty特工组队，当个称职的队长，这不好吗？”

冬兵再次站起身，他要离开了。

猎鹰扑过去拉住了他的手，金属的那只。

 

“你认为自己是个扫把星。”他说：“我认得出来。”

他知道自己醉了，他现在已经没有什么力气了，但是冬兵没有甩开，这给了他继续说下去的勇气。

“因为我曾经也是，也许至今仍然是。  
我小时候，父亲为阻止一场街头暴力被杀。他是个虔诚的牧师，可他死的时候，信仰没保护他。  
两年后，我和母亲遭遇抢劫，她为了保护我也死去了，血流了我满身。  
再后来我参军、刻苦训练、变强。那时候，我以为我终于有点用了，但是莱利，我最好的朋友和搭档，他在我眼前被击落，尸骨无存，而我什么都没能做。”

猎鹰把头抵在冬兵的手臂上，很凉，可以冷却他的泪水，让他清醒一点。

“我什么也保护不了，没人愿意和我组队，他们是对的。

我算什么复仇者呢？我能飞仅仅是因为我有个机械翅膀，但我不快，不强壮，一发子弹就能要我的命。

我才是扫把星，你不是。

你被迫杀了很多人，但是当你只是你自己的时候，你救人。

你从来不看低别人，你和有血清前的队长做朋友，你选择和我一队，你还出各种危险的任务，为了拯救点什么。  
甚至你的存在本身就是种力量，队长在你回来后那么快乐，我从没见他那么快乐，那都是因为你为他回来了。  
而我，我也同样失去过，却没有人能为了我回来，没有人。

你不是扫把星，我才是。”

猎鹰拽着冬兵的胳膊，把身体的重量都压上去好让自己能站起来。

冬兵看起来已经是双影了，猎鹰的酒气喷在他脸上，冬兵没躲。

“你听着，Bucky，我可以叫你Bucky吗? 你得知道，我是不会离队的。不拆伙。而且你得让我当队长，你得听我的。  
虽然你死气沉沉、一点也不友善，看起来像个混蛋，实际上也是，但我不能再失去同伴了，不能。

虽然我不喜欢你，但自从我们第一天组队，你就已经是我的同伴了。我死也不会让你出事的。  
你不能总是踩在我的神经上，像一把锯子一样，锯来锯去、锯来锯去。  
你就是个傻B，是个没脑子的废柴，光知道往死里冲，心里没一点B数，我每次都担心得发疯，恨不得一枪崩了你!

我喜欢你！

我当然喜欢你！

为什么不？队长都喜欢你，我为什么不能？

我在新奥尔良的第九区长大，我见过恶，我知道人能有多坏，而你，你从没选择成为坏人过，你甚至不会抱怨和责怪，我为什么不能喜欢你？

你也喜欢我！  
别否认，我知道谁喜欢我谁不喜欢！我还知道是你自己选择和我一组的，队长告诉我的！

我今后会保护你的，你必须让我当队长，我要你所有的资料档案，我必须得全面彻底地了解你，你的长处和短处，你的鲁莽和白痴。  
当我说危险，停止，你再不高兴也得马上停止！我TM天生就是能干好这个！  
你不能说不愿意，你必须得愿意，你凭什么不愿意？你承不承认我比你当队长强？！”

冬兵抹了抹喷在脸上的口水。

猎鹰脸朝下倒了下去，清凉的伏特加流了一地。

===========  
Steve在超市到处转悠，终于挑好最可心的食材，想了想又拎了两打啤酒，最终抱着有他半个身子那么大的一堆纸袋子回到家。

一打开门，扑面而来的酒气差点把他熏晕。

茶几和沙发边上全是空酒瓶，冬兵坐在地毯上，一边喝着酒，一边盯着表，而猎鹰歪在冬兵腿上，一只手臂搭在他腰侧，嘴巴还张着正在流口水。

“晚了42秒。”冬兵说。

“而你坚持住了，没有立马扛上火箭炮去超市找我。”

他把食物放在厨房的桌面，走回冬兵身边微笑着蹲下来：“进步很大，亲爱的。”

他们交换了一个带着酒味的吻。

“怎么说呢，有人字面意义地绊住了我。”

Steve轻笑出声，慢慢抚摸冬兵的耳朵和耳后的头发： “我可确实没料到这幅景象。”

他把猎鹰搂住冬兵的手臂拿开，自己坐在冬兵另一边的地毯上。“我该嫉妒吗？”

冬兵的眼里闪烁着同样的笑意，他揽着Steve的后脑勺，将他拉回另一个亲吻里面。

“这要看他醒酒以后还愿不愿意继续躺在我腿上。”

“我要是拿手机拍照话，他会不会生气?” Steve问。

“你可以说是我拍的，love。”冬兵回答。


	7. 团战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🦌鹿队出没，寡鹰CP

“你翅膀呢?”

Clint翻滚躲过子弹，腰侧的武士刀横空出世：“所以我们现在成了四个步兵？”

“稍安勿躁,肥鸟，看我新装备!” 猎鹰跃起，红光从脊柱中间迅速铺开，变成比机械羽翼更长的宽幅光翼。

“屌爆了！”鹰眼吼叫：“这不公平，Nick给你升级了这么酷的装备，就给我把刀？”

“我的整套制服都加固了,鞋和颈椎处还安了缓冲器！”猎鹰得瑟：“小心，他们要出来了。”

“这绝壁是裙带关系！冬兵搞不好是卤蛋的私生子什么的，你沾了他的光！”Clint单膝跪地，大力劈斩，又反手从肩头抽出两只燃烧箭，瞄准前方两山洞的爆破点。

“快闭嘴，honey，我还不想给你收尸。10秒倒计时。”Natasha冷静的声音透过通讯机传来。

“2秒。”冬兵报数。  
话音刚落，他蓝黑色的身影已跳出，前滚翻落地，蓝红星盾向后投掷，准确击中追击的数名摩托车骑手，再反弹回到他的钢铁之手里。

“见鬼！”Natasha不甘地低吼。

燃烧箭在第10秒准确离弦，分别射中左右山洞的预埋爆破点，山洞在红发女特工身后爆成烟花，追击的车辆和机械怪物尽数被隔绝在内，只有零星流弹穿越碎石尘土，朝女特工所在的位置激射，冬兵持盾赶到，红白蓝三色罩在两人头上。

“抓住你了！”  
猎鹰揪住她的后背作战带，急速向上拉升脱离险境。于此同时，冬兵铁拳挥出，将试图冲破屏障的武装车头生生打烂，Clint的穿甲箭趁势钻破前车窗，正中活靶子司机的双目之间。

被堵住出口的山洞从近到远传出一连串闷响。冬兵钉在最前线确保无人出逃，红光和尘土漫天飞扬，都被星盾忠实地守护在外。

爆破声在近一分钟后全部停止，最后的声响来自山洞腹地的A.I.M营地，猎鹰把Natasha放回Clint身边，飞回山洞口接应冬兵。

“Nat要怄死了，比你慢了整整8秒。”

“Hello，我能听到。”Natasha通过内线抗议。

冬兵抓住猎鹰伸出的手站起：“正常。带好面罩，十五分钟后进营地探查。”

\------------

被炸出巨大裂隙的山洞腹地像个噬人的巨嘴，四人小组照例由冬兵打头，Clint压后，将收起羽翼的猎鹰和Natasha护在中间。

“讲真，我听说你拉冬兵的时候都是公主抱，为什么拉我就只抓着作战带？”Natasha一本正经地问,通讯线路里传来Clint可疑的噗噗声。

“什么鬼！我自己都没注意怎么抱的，你们真够八卦。”猎鹰翻着大白眼，差点被一个横尸的胳膊绊倒，冬兵像后脑生出眼睛一样伸手托住他维持平衡。

“专心。可能有没死透的。”

猎鹰咧着嘴拍拍冬兵的小臂，示意自己收到。

“唷！还说没问题，你们真的没眼看好吗？”Clint十分鄙视：“Nat，咱要不要和他们分头行动？我鸡皮疙瘩出一身了！”

“嫉妒使你丑陋，肥鸟。以前你俩在我面前黏黏糊糊的时候，我说什么了？”

猎鹰没法控制嘴角的弧度，冬兵这几次出任务对他不像从前那么冷淡，每次都会带他一起，也会比从前更多地回应他的沟通，虽然他也不知道为什么，但是和搭档感情变好那肯定是好事啊！

也许他可以趁机更进一步，把选任务的权利要过来。

“所以你俩和我们俩的关系一样了？”Natasha拉长的语调显得意味深长。

“嘿，别挖坑！”猎鹰这下可慌了，赶紧澄清：“你们对友情有什么误解？这是friendship，战友！”

“听着耳熟，”Clint若有所思：“是不是队长很久以前也这么说过……”

“Sam，带我过去那边。”冬兵示意远处的操作台残骸：“Natalia，管好你家鸟。”

猎鹰赶紧带着他飞越中间成堆的障碍物。他这次很注意，没有公主抱，但当他小心地从后面揽住冬兵的腰以保持平衡的时候，Clint假装呕吐的声音大的也太闹心了。

\------  
打扫战场比预计的费神，等他们终于结束任务回到战机，鹰眼和猎鹰都瘫了。好在昆Jet二代的乘员舱有扩充，两人得以各占据两张椅子躺倒，还能把脚搭在过道对面的单张座位。

Natasha检查完战俘和资料，来到驾驶台，冬兵正在那里仔细擦拭满身的尘土和血肉。他在任务中承担了处理战俘的工作，核查、捆绑、收集断肢，再打包好交给给猎鹰和Clint，由他们运回货舱。

“又要和队长视频？”她自然地接过消毒巾，帮他把后背也弄干净：“说真的，他又不是不知道我们干的活有多恶心，用得着这么粉饰太平吗？”

“我只是爱干净。”冬兵又开始打理染血的头发。

“饶了我吧。”Natasha望天：“真这么介意就不要总抢着干脏活。”

“总得有人做。”

“做到连断指断掌都细致回收冷冻的程度？你知道他们回去也只有审讯和终身监禁了对吧？”

冬兵点头：“我曾经也是。”

Natasha愣住了

“给反派卖命，被抓，被审讯，监禁。”冬兵解释：“我和他们也没什么不同.”

他说的那么自然，Natasha简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你是被迫的，而他们不是，你看不出这当中的分别吗？”

冬兵摇头：“关于他们是否自愿，我又知道什么？”他伸出机械手给Natasha看：“唯一的区别是我例外了，因为有Steve这个蠢货愿意豁出自己做担保，让别人看在过去的份儿上接纳我。  
还有科技，它赋予我新生和功能强大的义肢。  
而这些人，他们没有我的幸运，没什么人愿意费心追寻他们的过去，了解他们的理由。失去那些断肢，他们就再也没法把自己拼接完整了。”

Natasha缓慢摇头：“没人会把你身上的遭遇称作幸运，James，没人想要那种幸运。而他们不同，和魔鬼做交易的人，不管有怎样的苦衷，都应该有承担其后果的觉悟。你没有做交易，而他们做了。”

“是自愿还是胁迫？多大程度上的自愿？为什么而自愿？“冬兵耸肩：”Natalia，每个人都有他罪恶和无辜之处，我不是上帝，审判他们并非我的工作。我只想做这个，即使多余也好，把这当成我的怪癖吧。”

Natasha仔细品尝着口中的苦涩：“不是怪癖，是负罪感。”  
她太熟悉这个了：“Clint被Loki洗脑后也曾这样过，我那时用自己给红屋卖命的黑历史劝他，让他了解那并非他的错。但直到今天，他仍然会偶尔在噩梦中惊醒，整晚地望着窗外。”

她把手搭在冬兵的肩头，给他语言所不能及的安抚：“不是要你忘掉过去，但像我们这种人，非得学会停止责备自己，才活得下去。”

冬兵不置可否，他清理干净自己，准备连线Steve了：“没有别的事的话，我要……”

“Clint和我在考虑领养孩子。”Natasha突然说，冬兵终于震惊地抬头了。

“你知道，被摘除子宫后，我再也没想过做母亲。我不知道是否该同意，因为我不知道自己能不能搞定。”

“没门，”冬兵惊叹：“你当然能搞定，你是Natasha 啊！事实上，考虑自己能不能做好，这本身已经是很负责任的妈妈才会想的事了。”

“Clint爱孩子，我看得出他多渴望拥有自己的血缘。但我并没想让自己的生命在任何意义上得到延续，Clint已经是个意外，孤独地死去才是我应得的。”Natasha苦笑着说：“如果有一个人能了解这种感觉，我相信是你。”

“胡扯，”冬兵挥手：“你没想过，并不代表你不能想。不管你自己怎么看，红屋没能摘除你的人性。”

Natasha的眼睛里氤氲出潮湿：“我的手上沾满了血，怎么配得到幸福？James，我早过了相信王子、公主和幸福生活的年纪。”

冬兵听不得她这样说，他的眼睛也湿润了。

“Natalia，我第一次在场子里看到你时，你还是个稚气的小姑娘，但看看现在的你吧！你闪闪发光，美丽至极。能在那样的绝境中走上现在的路，你当然配得到幸福，过任何你想要的生活。更何况，还有Clint陪着你呢，我看得出他有多在乎你。”

“我不知道，过去永远在那里，无从摆脱，无法补偿。拿刀杀人，变成拿刀切番茄给孩子做三明治，这一切转变要真有那么容易就好了。”

“相信我，Nat，只要肯回头看，很多事只在一念之间。”冬兵扶着她的肩，坚定地望着她的眼睛：“放不下过去，就带着它前行，总有些人和事会让你觉得值得为之这么做。你相信我吗？”

Natasha眨了眨眼睛，突然间，那张心碎的脸一秒转成了狡黠的美艳：“非常雄辩，老兄。请把这套理论用在自己身上。”

“……”

“……”

“领养孩子的事是真的吗？”冬兵放开她的肩膀，转身撑住桌子。

“别伤心，Clint喜欢小孩的部分是真的。”Natasha扭动过于美妙的臀部，打着呵欠走向座椅。

“放自己一条生路，James，就当为了那个为你奋不顾身的人。”


	8. 唯一

“Sam怎么样？”门声一响，Steve马上从沙发上跃起。

冬兵举手示意他不要靠近。

“只是小腿被流弹贯穿，头和脊椎都没事，放松，Steve。”

Steve拧眉：“你呢，有没有受伤？我在电视中看到...”

“我躲开了，别担心。” 冬兵指了指自己满身的脏：“抱歉，没法拥抱，得先去处理一下。”

不知道污染的作战服会不会引起Steve的过敏或不适，冬兵一点儿也不想冒险。

等他终于洗刷干净，做完全套浴室消毒，夜已深了。Steve仍坐在沙发上，看起来毫无睡意。

冬兵腰部裹了条浴巾，走过去在他大腿上歪倒：“想什么呢？医生说他只需休养一阵，就又能活蹦乱跳的了，Misty也去陪护他了，那小子不知道有多高兴，真的不用担心。”

“或许吧。” Steve把冬兵湿漉漉的头发散开，自然无比地轻轻梳理：“但Sam总归是我招进复仇者的。”

“所以呢？”冬兵皱眉，从下往上看他忧虑的蓝眼睛。

Steve没有作声。

“我是因为你召集才加入咆哮队，所以我阵亡是你的错；Sam是因为你召集而加入复仇者，所以他受伤也是你的错，对吧？”

“我没说是我的错。” Steve抿紧嘴唇：“不是那个用词，我只是说，这之间有因果......”

“看在上帝的份上。”

冬兵翻着白眼坐起来，大踏步进了卧室。

三分钟后，他又若无其事地走出来，情绪已经恢复平稳，围在腰间的浴巾没了，睡衣、睡裤、背心、内裤，什么都没穿。

“怎么说，要这个吗？亲手检查一下我到底有没有受伤？里里外外？”

他的身体像一件艺术品，特别是完美衔接血肉和金属的肩膀与手臂。

这混蛋。

他太清楚自己的优势了。

“你不能每次都用这一招。”

Steve的声音比自己预想的要粗。这不能怪他，这次出任务时间毕竟长，他们已经有快一个星期没见面了。

“管用就好。”  
————

这次的检查比以往更艰辛，Steve俯在Bucky身上，努力想把整个人都楔进对方的体内。

两人都渴望对方，但也都揣着一肚子的心事。

争执没有发生，仅仅是因为双方的克制，而不是问题被解决。

即使汗水让Steve额角尽湿，特制的床头柱被冬兵捏的变形，硬块始终横亘在所有情绪之中，谁都不想贸然说起，却也没法自行消失。

“Buck，我快要...”  
Steve费力喘气，他甚至开始在脑中描绘外星虫卵的样子，试图坚持地更久一点，Bucky明显还有很大的余地。

他好想要同步。   
他们不能同步。  
已经很久不能了。

“没关系。”Bucky抬手抚摸他后腰那一小块汗湿的皮肤，手指捏着他的尾骨打转：“来吧。”

\--------  
“你知道，你也可以...”Steve翻身躺下，他的两颊仍然保存着刚刚剧烈运动的红。

他问了问题，但在问之前，他就已经知道冬兵会怎么回答他了。

“我知道。”强壮的手臂将他收紧：“没关系。”

Steve咬紧牙关，茫然地盯着天花板。

“那什么才有关系？”

他也许不该问的，这是个雷区。一直以来，两个人都谨慎地绕着它打转。

但他想问清楚，早就想了，这些东西在他心里积压了太久了。

“我不应该独自出远门，不应该靠近你们的危险任务，不应该被你使用。只因为不再有血清，我就又变回玻璃做的了？”他的蓝眼睛因为痛苦而燃烧。

冬兵的脸上又出现那种熟悉的烦扰。

“Steve，我从没认为你脆弱，即使在你是个瘦弱的小个子的时候。”

“那么，问题在哪里？”

冬兵没有回答。他的沉默像一把刀，让Steve内脏流血。

“我不再合适你了，对吗？”  
Steve控制不了牙齿打颤，从血肉里强行挖出深埋的话。

他不想再自欺欺人了。

冬兵仍然是个强大的超级战士，而Steve却已变成普通人，他不再有能力和他并肩，除了做饭、守在家中等待、接受他并不那么想要的保护、试着参加社区学习，融入他根本不能理解的社会，他什么也没法为冬兵做了。

如果问题是这个，也许他能放得了手。

他愿意放手，也许。

即使他做不到，他也能为他做到。

冬兵的眼睛一瞬间睁得很大，有好长时间，他都保持着完全静止，像是听见了什么不懂的语言，看到了绝不能理解的事情。他单臂支起身体，探寻Steve的目光闪躲着。

“这是什么意思？”他小心翼翼地问。

“字面的意思。我们不再合适了，对吗？”Steve说，寒冷从四面八方围住他。

“哦。”冬兵说，“哦。”

他支撑着身体的手臂突然剧烈地摇晃了一下，冬兵坐起来，不再看Steve的脸：“你要......你想要…这是一个分手。”

他甚至没有用上疑问句。

Steve的心无限地沉下去。

“如果你想的话。”

冬兵深深地吸了一口气，他咬着牙，下颌角的线条突出而硬朗。

”当然，Steve，如果你想的话。“

“当然。”Steve失魂落魄地把脚放在床下的地面：“好的。”

他点点头，又说了一次“好的。”

怔忡着放空了一会儿，Steve强迫自己站起来。  
他要出去，他不能继续在这里呆着了，他已经无法呼吸了。

一个强壮的身影绕到他面前，犹豫地拦住了他。

“等等。”

冬兵的眼角发红，脸上毫无血色：“你要什么都可以，但我想...我们能不能说得更明白？我必须得再确认一次，你是要...是要分开的意思吧？你遇到了什么人吗?”

Steve茫然地看着他：“什么人？”

冬兵打了个冷战：“是一个她吗？”他挤出一个难看的笑：“并不是我非要知道，但如果真有一个她，我得帮你把关，我曾经很擅长这个，作为你最好的哥们儿，哥们儿......”

“你在说什么，Buck？”他想要拨开冬兵盖住眼睛的额发，被冬兵迅疾地扣住手腕。

“我明白。”冬兵说。

他紧紧捏住Steve的手，紧到让他的指骨疼痛：“你已经是个正常人了，可我还是个怪物，不知道下一秒会死在哪里，尸骨都找不到。我确实已经不合适你了。

你现在没有病痛，也不用再背负那么大的责任，完全可以开始新的生活。我见过那些女孩看你的眼神，你想要谁都可以，这没关系。”

Steve彻底发现事情不对劲了。

冬兵的脸颊轻蹭Steve的掌心，胸膛起伏，他现在抖的已经藏不住了：“远离我是对的，没关系，我早知道会有这一天。这没关系，我只是需要一点时间确认和接受。”

Steve惊呆了。

胸口沉甸甸的巨石突然从最厚重的地方崩解，像被谁大力地整块挪开，丢进强酸，咕嘟嘟冒着希望的气泡。

是他理解的那样吗？这可能吗？

Steve决心放手一搏。

“没有别人，Bucky。从来都只有你。  
从前，现在，未来，你是我唯一想要的人。即使因此而死，我仍然会高兴于有权力为你赴死的那个人是我。  
如果我们从没在一起，也许会有一个她。  
但现在，被你这样的人爱过，我还能爱上谁？”

Bucky愣愣地看着他。

Steve眼圈红了。“我以为我现在不能再战斗，不能再跟上你，不再配得上你了，不是反过来。”

他们无言对视着，清冷的月光温柔挥洒在两具赤裸的躯体上。

一个颀长挺拔，一个强壮健美。

即使身体分开，两人的手掌仍固执地扣在一起。

“所以你还是没想明白，”冬兵最终说：“我是个麻烦，而你足够配得上一百万个我。”

但他的颤抖已经停止了，表情也不再像末日降临：“Steve，你是傻的吗？”

Steve叹了口气。  
他们是一对天下最大的傻子，他气的都笑了。  
“好像你能比我聪明哪怕那么一丁点儿似的。”

直直地盯着Steve的笑，冬兵探手摸索Steve的嘴唇：“Stevie，love，我想，能不能，你的嘴...”

Steve将目光下移到Bucky让人无法忽视的变化。

这一切都太糟糕了，也太好了。

“没门。”

他大方地向他的挚爱张开手臂。

“既然你不认为我是玻璃做的，证明它。”


End file.
